Ramen Love
by Woohoo Snoopy Dances
Summary: A romantic story were inuyasha reveals his emotions for Kagome, and is very heartfelt


*RAMEN LOVE  
  
*sadly enough i do not own Inuyasha. :(  
  
***********************************************  
  
chapt. 1  
  
He leaned in, and whispered in her ear, 'i love you,' he then supply kissed her lips, with the feeling of never wanting to let her go. He embraced her tightly and continued to whisper romantic things in her ear, with the slight feeling of a purr behind it all.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEp  
  
'oh shut-up you stupid alarm clock. errrr, was that a dream??? But it seemed so real....but but but, oh well, i guess it was just a dream. Why cant Inuyasha be as romantic as he is in my dreams? .......... I love you.........if only he would, oh well no use talking to myself wishing for something that will never happen. Yet why wont it ever happen?'  
  
Kagome then went downstairsand heated up some left over curry, impatiently waiting for the beeping of the microwave so she can scarf down the yummy curry her mother makes. She then went upstairs and got dressed. She also had to pack a bag with just about nothing but ramen.  
  
" Why does Inuyasha like ramen so much? he goes through these cartons like they are nothing more than a hershey kiss. Does he have two stomachs too? I dunno, but i better get going before Inuyasha's temper flares."  
  
"Bye grandpa, i'll see you in a couple of days."  
  
" Bye Kagome, stay safe, remember the scroll spell!!"  
  
Yet Kagome had already jumped through the well. Inuyasha was already waiting for Kagome to show up.  
  
chapter 2  
  
" Did you bring the ramen???Huhuhuh? Pork? Oriental? Beef? mmmm I love them all, lets just start a fire right here!!"  
  
"I thought you wanted to search for some more of the shikon jewels."  
  
"RAMEN FIRST, shikon jewels later. GRRRRRR"  
  
"okay, oriental or pork."  
  
"no beef???"  
  
"no, no beef, so oriental or pork?"  
  
"BOTH"  
  
"sometimes i think you love ramen more than anything!!!"  
  
"I DO"  
  
"Errrrrr, oh you are so dense Inuyasha, so so so stupid you jerk!!"  
  
" I wonder what her problem is??? oh well she's a girl, probably just that time of the month...."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Inu, I'm going to take a bath, DONT wash" kagome told him.  
  
she sank into the cool water, and wondered why Inuyasha didnt have feelings for her. she so wanted him to. Just to kiss him once. Is that too much to ask for?*a tear rolled down her cheek*  
  
  
  
'why , why doesnt Inuyasha love me?' Kagome said to herself in a sad tone.*tears started to flood every which way*  
  
inuyasha was right behind the tree. He had smelt her salty tears, and came to see the problem. He stopped and hid when he heard that she was talking about him. behind the tree just listening.  
  
"it seems as if he loves ramen more than anything. all i want him to say is 'kagome, i love you greater than anyhting before, even beef raen.', is that to much to ask for? yet i cant force him to feel a certain way. And i shant try. why, because it isnt right. I just wish i could for once tell him how a feel without covering it up in a facade o annoyance."  
  
Inuyasha had heard every word she spoke. And in fact her wish had come true. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and sadness filled his heart. he had no idea that he, himslef, half demon, could feel this way. So sad, yet so happy wanting to sceam out to Kagome that he felt love twords her, but too scared because she'll probably get mad at him for invading her privacy.   
  
"i love you Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, yet it was too faint for human ears to hear.  
  
chapter 4  
  
When kagome got back from her bath Inuyasha was sitting there looking sad. kagome asked him what was wrong. he looked into her ravishing eyes. he then grabbed her and held her close. Smelling the sweet scent of lavender, as it surrounded him. he held her even closer, and whispered faintly,   
  
"i love you kagome, I'd give up ramen just for you"  
  
he then embraced her and kissed her for a long time not wanting to let go for fear that this will only be another dream and reality will come back to life. For the rest of the night, they just stood there embracing one another looking into eachothers eyes hoping that this moment would last forever. 


End file.
